


Romant"ink" Encounters

by ericsonclan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Flowers, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Around the corner there is always a tattoo parlor where special encounters are sure to happen.
Relationships: Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 2





	Romant"ink" Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Minnie could feel her anger bubble within her. She’d had enough of the slander that had been thrown her way. She should’ve known from the beginning that Delta Inks was going to play dirty. But she didn’t think that they would go this far. At first they just spread some rumors surrounding her tattoo parlor: that their prices were too high and that their materials weren’t of the highest quality. Stuff that annoyed Minnie but nothing she and Sophie couldn’t handle. But once they started throwing slander and rumors towards her sister, the gloves were off. She knew she couldn’t do anything that would put her tattoo parlor in a bad light. If she or Sophie acted out on their frustrations it would only make life worse for them not better. But Minnie had found a solution, one that at the very least would bring her and her twin some joy. She was going to send a hate bouquet, right to the doorstep of Delta Inks. 

“I’m heading out for a bit,” Minnie called back to Sophie who had just sat down for a short break. 

“Alright, best of luck for the bouquet.” Sophie had a huge smile on her face as she waved goodbye to her twin. Minnie jogged down the street towards a flower shop that had recently opened up. Grabbing the door handle, she tossed the door open, causing the bell to ring overhead.

“Hi there!” A cheery voice drew Minnie’s attention towards a display table. A Hispanic girl smiled over at Minnie, a light pink flower tucked behind her dark brown bun by her left ear. 

Minnie froze in place. All of her prior thoughts seemed to have left her mind as she looked at the girl. 

“What brings you to my flower shop?” The girl's question snapped Minnie back into reality. 

“Oh, ummm…” Minnie’s mind remained blank, still too overwhelmed by the cute girl. Her eyes wandered around the shop that was covered with a variety of different blooms. “Flowers.”

That caused the girl to giggle which only made Minnie even more flustered. “Well, you are in a flower shop. Got any particular flowers you want?”

“Well,” Minnie scratched the back of her head as she walked forward towards the girl. A faint smell of cinnamon drifted through the air. Now that the question had been brought up it helped bring her back to her original goal. “I want some kind that shows my hate. That just screams ‘fuck you.’”

The girl’s eyes widened making Minnie nervous that maybe she wouldn’t help her with something so brazen.“A hate bouquet!" The girl snapped her fingers, a playful smile on her face. “I happen to be working on one of my own.” She wandered behind a door and toted a vase forward which contained many beautiful flowers. A name card was tucked in the front which in delicate handwriting said: _Carlos._ She placed the vase down on the display table with a small grunt and placed her arms on the table. “This here is for my neighbor who I can’t stand. I got aconite,” she pointed towards a pair of deep purple flowers, “They symbolize hate. Over here,” she pointed at some light yellow flowers, “Are some yellow carnations showing my disdain for a certain someone.” A frown pulled on her lips that disappeared in an instant. “Then I got some petunias to show my anger and some orange lilies for…” The girl did a drumroll on the display table, “My hate!” She took a step back and looked at her bouquet with pride. 

“So, got a better idea of what you want?” The girl leaned forward on the table and smiled at Minnie.

“Umm, if it’s okay with you, I’d like a bouquet just like that. I’m not the best with flowers and shit so it’s probably just better to leave it to the expert.”

The girl’s eyes practically sparkled at what she took as a compliment. “Well then leave it to me!” She smiled up at Minnie before her eyes wandered down and over to the incomplete tattoo sleeve on the redhead’s left arm. “You’ve got some pretty cool tattoos.”

Minnie’s eyes followed the girl’s down to her tattoo sleeve. “Oh, thanks,” She felt a light blush forming on her face. “My sister Sophie has been helping me work on it. We run a tattoo parlor nearby.”

“Oh! Is it the one on the corner of the street with the really cool wall art?” The girl seemed genuinely interested.

“Yeah, why? Are you interested in getting a tattoo?” Minnie looked at the girl.

“Maybe,” A playful smile was on the girl’s lips. “But I don’t think they would look as hot as yours.”

Minnie’s face was a bright red now that seemed to only make the girl’s smile widen.

“I’m Renata by the way,” She extended her hand. Minnie stared at it cautiously before taking it.

“Minerva.”

“Minerva,” The name rolled off of Renata’s tongue as she thought about it. “I like it.”

“Thanks.” Minnie was feeling overwhelmed and wondered if she should say that she liked Renata’s name too.

“So, Minnie, want to write down the address for me while I make a name card?” Renata’s question threw off Minnie. How she’d so casually used a nickname for her. 

“Umm, yeah, I think their names were… fuck.” Minnie’s mind spun; she didn’t give a shit about the people that ran Delta Inks. So why would she care about their names? “Ahab and Tilly, I think.”

“Alrighty!” Renata jotted down the names and placed the paper to the side. A small giggle escaped her lips as she accepted the address. “It's funny to think someone named Tilly is receiving lilies.”

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Well, it should be ready in three days. I can just drop by your shop when it's been delivered to let you know.”

“Okay,” Minnie got out her wallet and paid the amount due and was about to leave when Renata spoke up again. 

“Oh wait,” Renata walked further into the flower shop, picking out a single flower. She then walked over to Minnie and held out the lavender flower. “For you.”

“Thanks,” Minnie gently took the flower and examined it. 

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Renata’s sentence made Minnie’s heartbeat quicken. It wasn’t every day a girl gave her a flower. It made Minnie’s heart feel warm.

“Umm yeah, me too.” Minnie strolled through the flower shop, a happy smile on her face when another customer walked through the doorway and was greeted with the same cheeriness from Renata. So she was just like that with everybody. Minnie walked down the street, her eyes looking at the flower as she scolded herself for getting caught up with a stupid idea. She was so focused on what had happened and how she misread the situation that when she entered the parlor again she failed to see her twin standing there. 

“Hey, Minnie,” Sophie smiled over. She was in the middle of rolling up the sleeve on her shoulder that revealed the tattoo sleeve that Minnie had helped her with. “If that’s the hate bouquet, then it’s the saddest one in the world.” She gestured over to the flower in Minnie’s hand. “It’s only one flower.”

“What?” Minnie was brought back into reality with that statement. “No, I placed the order for the bouquet. It’ll be ready in three days. Renata just gave me this flower.”

“Oh ho, and who is this Renata?” Sophie strolled forward with a grin. 

“The girl who owns the flower shop. But she’d just be friendly. I’m sure she gives flowers to everyone.” Minnie frowned when she saw the expression on her twin’s face. “What?”

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Sophie sat down in a chair with a teasing expression on her face. “I just know that if someone gave me a flower, it wouldn’t just be because I was a customer.”

“No, Soph. She really is that friendly.” Minnie countered but her sister wasn’t hearing it. 

“I got to get back to work,” Sophie strolled forward and greeted a potential customer at the front door. 

Minnie watched her sister for a moment, wondering if her words had any truth to them before raising the flower up to her nose. It smelled like cinnamon. _Just like Renata._ Minnie shook her head and placed the flower away then focused back on her work. 

The next day seemed to drag on forever. Minnie didn’t know why she cared. Sure, Renata would drop by in a few days to tell them that the bouquet was delivered and then that would be it. But that didn’t seem to make Minnie’s excitement dissipate. She wondered whether the flower that Renata had given her had any special meaning to it. So, on her break she looked up the matthiola incana and was surprised to find its meaning. According to the all powerful knowledge of _Google,_ it was said to symbolize everlasting beauty and a life of happiness. Minnie wasn’t sure how to process it and quickly pushed aside any thoughts to do with it. Not letting it distract her, she worked on her client’s tattoos and let the hours tick by. She was surprised when she noticed Renata skip up to the front door of the tattoo parlor. 

“Welcome,” Sophie casually walked forward, a bright smile on her face. “Interested in getting a tattoo?”

“Whoa,” Renata’s eyes were large as she circled around the redhead who seemed confused by her actions. “Minnie never said you two were twins. You’re Sophie, right?”

“Yeeeesss,” Sophie still looked confused as to how this girl knew her and Minnie’s names.

“I’m Renata,” She extended her hand. In that moment it finally clicked in Sophie’s mind. 

“Oh shit, you’re Renata.” Sophie took her hand and shook it wildly. I’m Sophie. Oh wait, you already know that.” 

Renata giggled at Sophie. 

“Anyway, are you here for a tattoo?”

“Maybe,” Renata’s eyes twinkled with a playful edge. “I actually wanted to see Minnie.”

“Oh?” Sophie had a grin on her face. “Her break is in a few minutes. You can chill with us while I work on her tattoo.”

“Okay,” Renata took a seat and waited as patiently as she could while the minutes ticked by. Minnie tapped Sophie’s shoulder. “What’s she doing here?”

“Oh, Renata? She’s here to visit you.” Sophie had a teasing expression on her face as she nudged Minnie’s shoulder. After a minute though her expression changed. “I’m serious though. She’s joining us while I work on your tattoo. If that’s cool with you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Minnie tried to hide the slight blush on her face. After a few minutes of setting up and closing down for a lunch break, Sophie worked on Minnie’s tattoo sleeve. Renata watched in fascination while she asked both twins multiple questions. 

After half an hour Renata’s time was up and she strolled towards the door while saying that she would be back again tomorrow. Leaving the twins to focus back on their work. 

Renata was true to her word. The next day Renata showed up and spent her time talking with Minnie as she worked on Sophie’s sleeve. They had light, playful conversations that made Minnie’s heartbeat quicken as Renata continued to be her usual friendly self. The next day Renata showed up earlier, not at the usual lunch break. A warm smile was on her face as she pushed open the door, a hand tucked behind her back.

“Hey Renata, you’re early.” Sophie took a sip from her water. “Changing things up today?”

“You could say that.” Renata’s voice had a playfulness to it.

“Renata,” Minnie’s eyes grew large before softening. “What are you doing here? Did the bouquet get delivered?”

“Yep. But I’m not here for that.”

“Here for a tattoo?”

“No, I’m here for you,” Renata’s tone made Minnie’s heart flip. Renata revealed her hand hidden behind her back, showing a bouquet of buttercups. The swirly flowers were a delicate, beautiful pink. 

Minnie looked at the flowers before her eyes returned to Renata. She didn’t need to ask what these flowers meant. The look in Renata’s eyes made it clear. 

“So, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

Minnie stared in disbelief as she took the flowers. A light blush dusted her face as her eyes locked with Renata’s. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
